


A shadow of what was

by matsuba44



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has Issues, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek moved away before the pack of vampires came, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Alpha Pack, Post Season 3, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, adrian is dead by the way, also i'm so confused on what to do with this, centered around stiles and derek, derek and stiles have problems with each other, erica and everybody that died before is still much alive, i honestly don't know what i'm doing with this but i know alot about both vampires and werewolves, it was stuck in my head for a few days, leaving the pack vulnerable, more tags/character tags will be added later on, non canon stiles and derek, not sure what is going on but, pack of vampires invaded instead, so many tags about them, stiles doesn't understand werewolf problems, stiles/derek freeform, there's some angst i guess, werewolf/vampire love/hate relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was human when Derek left beacon hills. Now when his old territory is threatened, when his friends are at threat from one single text message by scott asking him to come back. Derek makes no mistakes on coming back to the town he left behind and the boy he loved.</p><p>When Derek decides to stop by a restaurant the last person he expects to see is Stiles but not Stiles. This person.. Wasn't his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complications

Stiles wasn't expecting Derek to be back so soon after having dealt with the vampire problem so shortly after being turned, which is why he couldn't hold back his sarcastic response to Derek as he being pushed against the restaurant's wall near the dumpster "why hello there alpha oh my alpha." Stiles smirked as he felt Derek trying to crush Stiles' lungs only failing in doing so because of his supernatural body. He gently pushed Derek off of him as he held him back, Derek seemed pretty stunned from Stiles supernatural strength "before you ask dear Derek."

 

He let his fangs show pop out "i was turned, you might wanna back off abit before something happens to you too." Stiles flipped their positions as he held Derek to the wall. Brushing his nose against Derek's throat "your blood is calling me.." He looked up at Derek as he heard his name being whimpered by Derek. Stiles shook his head and backed off, hearing another whimper from Derek. "Not now. Werewolf.." He said to Derek with venom, which seemed to snap Derek out of his haze as he roared at Stiles. Which was cutoff by Stiles' free hand "shut up.. We're still in populated land, it's also a safe zone. For all creatures." He looked at Derek with eyes narrowed. "Which means you can't hurt me and i can't hurt you." Stiles turned sharply to the right as he saw something before he shook his head and turned his attention back to Derek "now.. Derek.. You will understand this, and you will understand this now. Scott didn't send you the message just because he wanted to, i myself had ASKED him to send you that message. Because i can't go anywhere near another person unless i have already been fed. I'm apart of Scott's pack but, i'm not really apart of it. It's complicated, i have a pack of my own and i have..." Stiles shook his head no as he moved back more "it's not important not right now. We need to talk with you about a problem that occurred with a certain group that started visiting but, not right now. We need privacy since they don't follow the rules. Not anymore. Which is how i came to be a vampire."

 

He rolled his eyes as he gestured for Derek to come into the restaurant. "you will eat, you will not speak of what we said and you need to head directly and privately to Scott's." He wrote a address on a piece of paper as he silently slipped it into Derek's pocket before he headed into the more public area of the restaurant. He looked sharply to the right looking at a lady at the counter, he rolled his head and walked over to a table where there was less people nearby and they were in the darkness "sit, we can discuss here." Stiles pulled out a piece of paper as he handed it to Derek "i know i'm bossing you around but, because Scott's pack hasn't settled in quite yet, I'M in charge. Not him, and not you. Therefore you WILL listen to me because i took over the territory when you left Derek." Stiles eyes narrowed at Derek for a second before his fact went back to being tight lipped and he was act breathing like a normal person.

 

His eyes kept becoming darker then becoming lighter every few seconds. "I was turned shortly after you left if you must know, probably a week after you left. My sire, he was unfortunate and he barely got to train me in my vampire lessons before a HUNTER killed him." Stiles said the word hunter with so much venom. "Don't get me wrong Allison isn't bad but, this hunter decided to be stupid and wanted to kill my sire right in front of me. So i did what any slightly trained vampire could do, i tried to save my sire and i killed the hunter that had hurted him. Scott was away at college as was most of the pack. They had left me, allison, lydia and danny in charge of the territory. Just the humans... Anyways back to my sire, he died before i could give him the hunter's blood... As soon as he was shot.. He was dead.. Whatever the hunter shot him with, it.. Was deadly for a vampire especially one without a nest.. As i said we have a complication right now that i need YOU to deal with."Stiles said quietly as he scanned the restaurant, avoiding Derek's eye contact.

 

Stiles caught Derek's head shake of no before Derek could speak, Stiles fangs came out as he said to Derek "this isn't up to discussion. You don't have a right to say no to me because i know you don't want to." Stiles could hear Derek's blood rushing down to his stomach and going lower. He smiled as he looked back at Derek "I know how it feels to give up control Derek. My sire.. He did the same things i'm doing to you. He told me not to argue, not to fight, not to complain and accept what was given. He could of killed me for my rejection of his orders. You know what he did instead Derek?" He waited a few minutes for Derek to speak.

 

After not speaking for ten minutes Stiles tsked and looked back at Derek with a frown "i really hate when i don't get answers. I'll tell you... No, I'll show you what he did later on.. I will meet you at Scott's in an hour. I have things to finish here. Scott will tell you everything you need to know about the complication, i don't have time to deal with you at the moment." Stiles said quietly as he smelled the air around Derek, pure arousal leaking off of Derek. Only heightened further when Stiles step closer just to walk off back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS!! OH BOY!! SO MUCH FUN!
> 
> I gotta say.. I'm interested in typing this out, i never actually got the chance to write about vampires in fanfics but, this. Yeah this i'm gonna write cause it seems pretty awesome at the moment.
> 
> also i had originally thought about writing this as a true blood crossover like Stiles being sookie but instead of being a fae he's a vampire and derek is a werewolf that is recently returning to beacon hills.
> 
> I'm kinda glad i didn't stick with that idea but that's the small main focus here. I'm still gonna do what i originally planned but there's gonna be more than that.


	2. take it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives at a house that he wasn't expecting Scott to own. Much less to a man that Derek never knew before but has the smell of Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look a new chapter

It wasn't easy to find this house that Stiles had given him the address too. Much less was it a surprise to SEE the house too. The house, if you want to call it that was huge. Probably a mansion or something Derek wasn't quite sure. Somehow Derek thinks that Scott doesn't own this house but somebody else does, shaking off the nagging feeling Derek climbs out of his car and walks up to the front door. Whoever owned the house sure did make quite a living. A pride surged in Derek as he hoped it was Stile.

He looks at the door with narrowed eyes before knocking on it. A man appears no less than five minutes after Derek knocks. Taking a sniff of the air as he breaths he noticed that the man smells of Scott but isn't Scott. "Hello." Derek said to the man "I am looking for Scott McCall."

The man nodded before he moved to the side gesturing for Derek to come in. "Follow me." The man said after he closed the door, walking at a quick pace they arrived in the living room. Scott was in a giant chair talking quietly on the phone with someone important. Derek caught a few words like "mom" "love" "sorry" the boy was talking to fast for Derek to understand but somehow it seemed to involve the man that was standing closer to Scott than a normal servant.

Derek coughed loud enough for Scott to hear as he hung up the phone "Stiles sent me" Scott nodded to the man as he waved him away, he patted the chair next to him. Gesturing for Derek to sit in the chair, Once Derek sat in the chair Scott started to talk with his hands folded in his lap. "I'm aware of it, i'm also aware that he told me to have you bound sooo.. I'm sorry for this." Scott said quietly as the chair seemed to have a life of it's own and latched onto Derek like a life boat, straps coming out of nowhere in Derek's chair. Scott stood up with his hands behind his back "do you know why Stiles had me bind you? It was to make sure you wouldn't try to escape or do anything stupid." Scott snapped his head towards Derek "I wouldn't struggle against those if i were you. They.. Can.. Be quite deadly for a werewolf..." Scott said slowly as he watched the straps getting just a little bit tighter and tighter.

Scott turned back to the fireplace "you see.. Stiles.. He was okay when he first turned, he was still himself but, he had no anchor... No place for his humanity and thusly he had lost it.. The only reason he lost it was because of you. Derek Hale." Scott sneered as he moved closer to Derek a blade in hand. Moving it from one to the other once he was near Derek "you know.. I could kill you but, i don't feel like it.. Instead what i'm going to do is do what Stiles asked me to do." He ran the blade up and down Derek's left forearm gently. His eyes seemed to daze as he continued talking about Stiles "when Stiles first met his maker, it was when we were at the jungle. You know that gay warehouse dance club downtown. The guy was kind, in fact every time Stiles and him were out in public and alone in private he was kind and gentle, he never pushed Stiles, never asked for anything, he always gave Stiles what he wanted. I'll admit i liked the guy a little bit, the only reason we had found him was because there was a hunter at the jungle hunting him. Kinda funny don't you think? We were hunting a hunter and the hunter was hunting a vampire. I never really knew that the guy was a vampire until much later on AFTER Stiles was turned." Scott looked sad at that last part "I can't really say how Stiles was turned but what caused it was that a hunter had shot him and he was bleeding out. It.. Was.. Abit heartbreaking.. Hearing his heart stop while i was looking for him and David.." Derek looked at Scott with glare. "Yes, his name is David. That's a bit strange I must admit, hearing about David well that was curious. I'm not gonna go much further than letting you know about Stiles' maker's name. I can only give you what Stiles wants you to know." Scott looked down as he set the blade by the table "Stiles wants you to know this before you see him again. David was killed by a rogue hunter, just one.. A very clever one at that too but, still he managed to kill David and Stiles inherited everything that David had owned since Stiles was the only underlying he had made. His only companion.." Scott let out a sigh. "It's kinda depressing actually. The hunter had explained that he was going to kill Stiles first but David had convinced the hunter to kill him first instead, which was a mistake and David was willing to make the sacrifice to save Stiles because.. He was important to us." Scott looked away as he stood up. "Stiles is here, I'll leave you alone now. Don't try to escape, he'll just punish you Derek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will probably be making another chapter tomorrow but, this upcoming week i won't be able to post expect MAYBE on thursday but, don't count on it


	3. the siren and the seer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles arrives at Scott's household. He brings two people with him.

Stiles looked back at the car the was following his jeep into Scott's home. Making sure to keep his eye on the two in the car trailing him, wanting to keep being reminded that he was their leader and they were following him to keep in contact with him. He smiled quietly as he drummed his fingers lightly on the steering wheel of his jeep. Parking his car in the driveway right behind what he assumed was Derek's car, he waited for his friends to park their car as he quietly got out of his own car. Once they had parked their car behind Stiles' car he made quick effort and jumped over his own car landing abit awkwardly but, gracefully on the other side next to the house. He nodded to the two inside the other car signaling for them to get out and join him in his walk up the stairs to the front door. " _I hate stairs_ "

 

He knocked on the door, waiting a few minutes he heard the sounds of Scott's only servant coming to the door. Stiles plastered on a fake smile as he said to the man that opened the door "hello Henry, may i come in?" Henry nodded as he spoke for his owner "yes you may sir.." The man's voice hitched as Stiles bypassed the barrier, Stiles gently laid a hand on Henry "relax, i will not hurt or take you.. You don't belong to me and i don't need you atleast not in a way that's useful to me.." Stiles motioned for the other two to follow him inside only to be blocked by the barrier "Henry..." He said with a snap of anger "invite them in.." Henry gasped in surprised and motion for the other two to come in as well as voicing their invitation to them. Stiles sighed as he rubbed his forehead and walked in the direction of Scott's heartbeat. 

 

Stiles knocked before he entered, seeing Scott standing by the fireplace and Derek apparently strapped to the chair against his will "Stop struggling against them.." He said to Derek, noticing the blade near his chair Stiles looked at Scott questioningly before his best friend just shrugged and waved it off. Stiles shook his head as he walked over to Derek, the two behind him following closely but stopping once they were in ten feet of the chairs. Hearing Derek's growl in retaliation for Stiles even approaching him. Stiles smirked quietly as he guided his hands over the back of the chair while he walked around it, making Stiles' hand move down Derek's body. He guided his hand back up Derek's body to his cheek as he heard Derek's growls increasing. He slapped Derek lightly as he let command enter his voice "Derek.. My Derek.." His voice turned grim "you should stop that now before you cause me to make a mess.."

 

He gestured over to the two by the other chair "this is Simon, who happens to be a siren." Stiles pointed to the man, who had short light brown hair and purple eyes, he was wearing a wool jacket with a pair of work out pants. "This lady who you saw at the restaurant is Selena who is a seer" The girl rolled her eyes as she scoffed at Stiles for giving so brief on details about who and what they were actually. She had long dark hair and light blue eyes she was wearing a light jacket with a pair of dark blue pants. Selena was holding Simon's hand, making sure that Simon was comfortable while their master was talking to an unknown werewolf. A very handsome with chiseled cheekbones. Stiles smiled quietly as he looked at Selena with a knowing expression "sooo as you can see these are two of my.. Nestmates? I suppose that's what i should call them.. I'm not a werewolf so i'm apart of a pack, unlike Scott here.." He said with a wave of his hand. "Oh perhaps i should mention that the forest still belongs to the wolves but the town is mine." He smiled wickedly as he heard a roar from escape from Derek. "now, now, now Derek I can't have that.. Such insubordination in front of such few people. Can't have that at all." Stiles looked at Simon and Selena, he briefly looked over at Scott then back to them and nodded quietly. They understood the message even when they didn't like it, they knew what Stiles wanted. He waited until the others were gone, Stiles looked at Derek once more before he grabbed the blade "I'm not here to hurt you Derek, i'm here to teach you.. For you to learn something very important for both of us." He sighed with a quiet relief as he head the straps unlock. Stiles fumbled as he was knocked to the ground by Derek, a loud quaking roar was in his face as he looked at Derek. Stiles brought a hand over Derek's face massaging and rubbing gently on his cheek from where he had hit the wolf earlier "I can't actually hurt you Derek.. You can't hurt me either.. Go ahead and try.." He said as his fangs popped out of his mouth and he dropped his hand waiting.

 

Derek brought a claw up and was just about to bring it down when his wolf whined suddenly and stopped him from hurting his mate. His features shifted back to human as he looked at Stiles curiously "say what?" His wolf preened at the thought of having his mate back. "I don't understand.." He watched as Stiles slowly brought his hands to cup Derek's face "i'm your mate Derek.. I may be undead but, i'm still your mate." Derek looked back at Stiles helplessly as he thought about over his wolf's indecision wanting to kill the vampire but, loving his mate more that he was still here, he was still there for Derek to claim and to love. He whined against Stiles as he letted his weight press into Stiles, feeling the cold but the comfort of Stiles' old body. "I know Derek, it's okay.. I'm here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look an update. Sorry i wasn't able to make one last sunday, i was kinda busy having an earlier thanksgiving


	4. The silent heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles.. _his_ Stiles.. Was here but he was also gone. The boy that Derek loved, the boy that he grew to know was gone. They had something and now before Derek could even tell him what he wanted to this.. This.. Thing is here claiming to be his **Stiles**. His wolf wanted to tear this creature apart but.. It's Stiles. Derek and his wolf both know that even though this creature is a vampire it's still his mate, it's still Stiles and nothing in the world would stop Derek from keeping Stiles safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.. Just writing the summary makes me think this chapter is gonna be awesome o_o hopefully i'll live up to the expectation and i'm sorry for not posting last weekend but here's a chapter. I meant to post monday(the day after i posted my new fanfic that i'm putting on the side for now)

Derek kept sniffing, kept inhaling the scent or what remained of his mate's scent. It was still there but, it was underneath the scent of death. He kept whining as he was smelling, he didn't even realize it until Stiles said something reassuringly. Stiles kept telling him that it was okay, that he was here safe and Derek liked that fact of what Stiles said so he said to Stiles in between his fangs "s'rry, 'm s'rry s'iles" Stiles paused his stroking and listened to Derek's words before he continued reassuring Derek that everything was fine. Finally Derek relaxed and stared down at Stiles "it's my fault that i left you. It's my fault that you died." Stiles shook his head no and looked up at Derek with kindness "no Derek, it's not your fault. It's the hunters fault. He's the one that killed me, not you and not David." Stiles gently removed himself from Derek as he stood up and brushed dirt off his clothing. "I own beacon hills now, it's now my territory to guard but, i left the woods for the wolves. Which is why we're inside this mansion out in the woods. It's safe and it's secure, Scott guards the hale territory out here since he's a wolf and i told him i refuse to let him try and guard it without permission from a hale to join the hale pack." He looked over at the wall as he said outloud "Scott send her in."

The door opened and in a blur long slender female hands were hugging Derek from behind. Stiles smiled quietly as he said to Derek "Derek.. You can relax, i assure you it's no dream.." Derek removed the hands from holding him as he turned around to face the owner of the hands. His sister, the one that he thought that died. Laura was alive, looking at Derek with such kindness and warmth "Derek.. I miss you baby brother." Derek smiled tightly as he said to Stiles "how is she alive?" Stiles waved off the question as if it was unimportant "doesn't matter Derek the good thing is that she's alive. Your sister and alpha, Laura Hale is alive." Stiles walked over to her and patted her shoulder gently "i don't exactly know how she came back but, she's alive and i've researched all the details about it yet i haven't been able to gain a single clue on how it's possible that she's alive. She just is Derek. That's all that matters. There's been no one that is causing a mess well expect maybe some people but, that's not important right now. Laura is here and she's the alpha of the hale pack. She has her alpha wolf powers somehow just like she did before she erm.. Died. She knows that she died but, she doesn't know how she got back just that something pulled her back to here." Stiles looked at Laura with a quiet understanding before he shook it off and went back to the fireplace, he looked down at the fireplace as his hands held each other from behind. "Now.. Back to business"

Laura spoke up before Stiles could say anything "there's a problem in beacon hills again. There seems to be a nest of vampires that decided to settle in over by the pier where the old warehouses are at. They decided it would be fun to mess with Stiles' territory and expose the vampire threat which Stiles has kept in tight wraps since he became a vampire. Also they think Stiles is unworthy of being a vampire lord while he's fledging, by the way fledging means newly made for vampires and what they forgot is that Stiles was already taught everything from his sire. Well, almost everything there seems to be somethings that his sire forgot to mention but, Stiles learned on his own."

Stiles sighed as he held his shoulders stiffly "Laura. Go back outside and send in Daniel." Laura held her stance firmly as she shook her head no "i wasn't asking Laura. Please go back outside before I decide to do something that will make Derek hate me." Derek looked from Laura to Stiles shocked at how resistant Laura was being to Stiles. Finally after a three minutes or so Laura caved and walked out just as a tan, muscle man walked in. "Yes master?" Stiles pointed to the floor near him without saying anything. The man sat on his knees as he looked up at Stiles "Derek. You should go too before somethings happens, our bond is still new. It needs to get stronger and the only way to do that is..." Stiles shook his head as he grabbed the man's hair tilting it backwards. Derek seemed transfixed on what was about to happen and shook his head no to Stiles. This was his mate, his lifelong partner. He had to accept everything about him and that includes him feasting on other people. He sat down in the chair behind him as he watched the scene that was going to unfold before him.

The vampire blew a small cold breath against the man's neck before he bit down on it lightly. Stiles held Derek's gaze as he did this, watching for a reaction from Derek and only get wonder back. Stiles smiled lightly as he sucked on Daniel's neck. As soon as Stiles had bit Daniel's neck a heavy scent of arousal came from the man on the floor. Stiles flicked his eyes to the Daniel before he continued looking at Derek. He stopped sucking and licked at Daniel's neck "you liked that don't you pet?" Derek wasn't sure if Stiles was talking to him or to Daniel but, the man on his knees answered automatically to Stiles "yes master, more master." Stiles smirked knowingly as he looked at Derek "i don't want to drain you dry even thought you have a amazing healing factor." Stiles smiled as he held the neck further back exposing the neck to Derek. Showing him how the wound closed off after Stiles had licked it. "Granted it doesn't work without my permission." He smirked at Daniel, then Stiles bit lightly on Daniel's neck teasingly "Scott i think now would be a good time to abandon house for tonight." A flurry of movement was heard behind the door as several cars were started and they all left but, it was all dulled out to Derek and Daniel as Stiles bit down harder on Daniel's neck and drew more blood for him to drink from. Someone moaned and Stiles looked directly at Derek with a smile "are you curious Derek?" Derek turned away for a second and then looked back at Stiles and Daniel bent over the floor leaning towards him, exposing more of Daniel's muscle built body and more of Stiles lean muscle built body. The scene before him was tantalizingly and Derek couldn't help but let out a louder moan. Stiles looked at Daniel as he let out a smaller, weaker moan below him "oh my.. Both of you are so turned on by this aren't you?" Derek nodded slightly and Daniel was shaking. Stiles smirked knowingly as he gathered up the blood that had slide down towards Daniel's collarbone from the wound his neck. Derek letted out a rumble of approval as Stiles laughed at him "oh Derek. Silly wolf." Derek couldn't help but growl in more approval as Stiles continued to lick and bite on Daniel's neck drawing and cleaning up more and more blood.

Stiles licked his lips as he sealed up Daniel's wound one final time "that's enough for tonight. It's time for rest." He looked at the two men that were close to him as both of their boners were obviously and oh so tempting to Stiles. "perhaps you two should take a shower to cool down" both men looked at Stiles with a glare as Stiles just shrugged it off "i mean there's not much more to do tonight and it is late but, we can save fun time for another time" Stiles said with a smirk as he heard more moans coming from both men. "Derek take a shower first, cool down. I want you both to calm down before i take you both to bed." Stiles laughed at his own innuendos causing the men to moan more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.. This isn't exactly what i wanted but alrighty then. Something's gonna happen the next chapter ^_^ I can't say anything about it just something's gonna happen xD


	5. how to seduce a vampire part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has decided to set a mission, an important one atleast for him. The mission to seduce a vampire. He seems to think it's impossible especially with his wolf not liking the idea one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's a reason why it's rated for mature.

Derek cracked his neck and tried to ignore the very obvious and very big boner that was apparent. He could see that Stiles was smirking with that look that said _i caused that_ Derek wanted to run, he really did but, his mate was here. In a way his mate was alive, and he still smelled of his old self. Underneath all of the rot and decay Stiles still smelled of himself, the rot and decay smells were dimming with Stiles' feeding, His old smells were getting stronger and Derek was finding it harder to resist the pull of it. Derek shook his head as he walked stiffly out of the room and into the bathroom. He changed out of his clothes and turned on the water, his arousal was still going on strong. He tried to ignore it while he washed his body but, the second he even came near his groin. He just couldn't seem to ignore the feel of it.

As the bathroom door opened, Derek removed his hands from his groin while he watched both Daniel and Stiles appear inside the bathroom. Stiles nodded over at Daniel as Daniel stripped down to being naked, Stiles waved over at Derek "remember Daniel, be safe" Stile held onto Daniel's neck "and use your strength to stop him. If something happens" Stiles turned his gaze to Derek. "You are not to fight him Derek. Let him have fun with you. It's how i will associate myself with you, Derek. If i can trust you with Daniel and you not to hurt him then, i can trust you with myself." Stiles tapped his hands against the sink as he watched Daniel walk into the shower. "i'll be over here."

Derek watch Daniel as he pushed Derek against the back of the shower wall. Derek's back on the wall while Daniel dropped to his knees infront of Derek. Daniel licked a stripe on the underside of Derek's cock, Daniel smiled as he heard a sharp intake of breath from Derek. Daniel took the head of Derek's cock into his mouth as he licked the slit of Derek's cock, making Derek thrust forward with his hips before he was stopped by hands being placed on his hips. Daniel pushed Derek's hips back into the wall as he looked up at Derek, a flash of violent shining in his eyes. His wolf was basically purring from the arousal he smelled off of Daniel, Daniel took his mouth off of Derek's cock as he said to Derek "i'm a succubus if you need to know love. A very powerful one at that. My master is a wonderful master in many ways too." A thick British accent rolled off of Daniel, Daniel winked at Derek as he took Derek's cock all the down to his balls in one fell swoop. Derek tried to burrow deeper into Daniel's mouth and his cock was releasing precum just from being inside of Daniel's mouth.

Daniel removed his mouth with a obscene pop as he got up to his knees and switched their positions to where Daniel was facing the wall and Derek was behind him. "please.." A quiet beg was said between pressed lips from Daniel. Daniel had one hand on Derek's ass cheek pressing him into Daniel. "Please.." Derek got the gist of what Daniel was saying as he slowly and carefully entered Daniel. A suffocated noise came from somewhere in the bathroom completely ignored by both people in the shower. Derek slowly rocked into Daniel once he was adjusted, Daniel was making soft noises, encouragements for Derek to continue which he could only but oblige to. Soon, far too soon it was over. Derek released inside of Daniel with a whine as Stiles letted out a snort. Both of them became aware of the fact that they weren't alone, and Stiles was disappointed in Derek's control. "Derek.. Daniel.. I expected more out of you both.." Stiles walked out of the bathroom but, not before he said to Daniel "clean both of you and Derek up. I want him in the bed but, i want him hard before he comes to bed. I expect you to be capable of that much Daniel." Daniel nodded with a sigh while he watched his master walk away with a frown. Daniel went to cleaning as he said to Derek "that's the first time i ever saw him disappointed in me."

Derek shook his head "I don't think it's you he's disappointed in." Derek let Daniel clean him while he recovered his breath. "God. You're so different from anything I've ever met." Daniel let out a shaky chuckle "that's because of my master." Derek smiled, he looked down at the man between his legs as he was cleaned "he certainly knows how to pick them doesn't he?" Derek could feel his arousal returning as his cock started to peak up alittle between the pheromones he was smelling from Daniel. His arousal was returning with renewed vigor, "you.. Weren't tight when i entered you." Daniel smirked with a reply "comes with being a succubus. We have unique qualities that make us quite the slaves and quite the fighters." Daniel said as he held Derek's cock at the hilt, his warm fingers were stinging but in a good way. Daniel looked up at Derek from his short height, His free hand washed Derek's back as he looked at Derek with wonderment. "you know.. I can tell that your my master's mate. Just as i'm his slave. He owns me but, he doesn't. If he should order me to do something i have a right to object or to accept it. Objecting it makes something else that much sweeter to do." Daniel said as he gave Derek's cock a short tug. "come now, my master is expecting us." and it was with that Derek has decided to set a mission, an important one atleast for him. The mission to seduce a vampire. He seems to think it's impossible especially with his wolf not liking the idea one bit. Some things are too good to be impossible especially for Derek.


	6. how to seduce a vampire part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _oh.._ " That was all Derek could think as he looked at Stiles. The pure vulnerability shown evident in his eyes, the lost of what Stiles had before he became a vampire. There and then gone in just a few seconds as the Stiles from before, the facade, the fake makes a new appearance. To order, to boss and to command. The one to take charge, to watch and protect everything around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look two chapters in one day  
> o_o what did i just do?  
> I honestly don't know what i just did.

Derek walked up the steps, to the room on the left side guided by Daniel who still had a hold over his hard cock, keeping it from going soft and every time it tried to go soft or half hard, Daniel would give it a few tugs to make it back to hard. IT.WAS.TORTURE. If Derek could describe anything. Once they reached the room and Derek saw Stiles crouched on the bed with his head in his hands " _oh.._ " That was all Derek could think as he looked at Stiles. The pure vulnerability shown evident in his eyes, the lost of what Stiles had before he became a vampire. There and then gone in just a few seconds as the Stiles from before, the facade, the fake makes a new appearance. To order, to boss and to command. The one to take charge, to watch and protect everything around him.

Stiles, the fake says to Derek and Daniel as he patted the area next to him "sit." Stiles putted his cellphone back into his pocket as he removed his shirt. The two that were standing by the front door sprung into action as Stiles made an impatient noise. They both jumped onto the bed as they tackled Stiles. Stiles held them both off as he said to Derek "I want you to have fun with Daniel again. don't worry i'll participate soon just not in the way you expect." Stile said with a sly grin, he looked at Daniel with a questioning look. Daniel nodded as to confirm Stiles' question, Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief as he sat at the other end of the bed watching Derek and Daniel.

Daniel sat on his stomach as licked around the head of Derek's cock. "Relax Derek, let me take control." Derek nodded as he ran one head through Daniel's hair, the other hand runs down Daniel's backside to his ass cheeks then back up to the neck, almost as if intimate but soothingly. Comforting to Daniel and intimate to Derek, they were in their own bubble. The space consisted of the three of them, Stiles just on the edge. He was there even when he wasn't. They both knew Stiles was there now, this constant nagging that they didn't mind in the back of their minds. They were going to give Stiles a show worth showing. Daniel slurped at Derek's cock with renewed vigor as he looked up at Derek with that same crinkle of wonder. "my master never let me play with others. You are something worth playing with, my master thinks. Something worth sharing and something worth keeping." Derek forced Daniel back onto his cock "no more talking Daniel. We're here to entertain Stiles." A unzipping noise was heard from far off to Derek as Stiles said out loud "i like hearing noises. It makes things more human, more real for me." Stiles said with a tint of sadness. He moved behind Daniel's legs as he started to lick between Daniel's ass cheeks opening him up slowly and carefully. Stiles made eye contact with Derek as he licked at Daniel's opening. He put his hands on Daniel's cheeks as he spread them apart, making Daniel's hole more available.

Stiles pushed Daniel up to his knees as he reach around Daniel to grab his cock. Slowly pumping it with a teasing stroke. He bit Daniel teasingly on one ass cheek then the other, he went back to licked and thrusting into Daniel's hole with his tongue. Daniel started to rock back into Stiles mouth and thrust into Stiles hand with his cock. Stiles pulled back with a smile at Derek "alright. You can fuck him now." Derek nodded with a rumble of approval as his cock twitched inside of Daniel's mouth. Derek pulled Daniel upwards while he started to lick and kiss into Daniel's mouth, Derek putted his cock at Daniel's opening and teasingly pushed his head in then pushed out. He moaned at the feel of Daniel's slick hole, he pushed further into Daniel feeling him open up to Derek with the push of Derek's cock. More accepting of Derek's cock more used to the feeling of it. Derek started to rocked slowly into Daniel but, he tensed as he felt fingers at his own hole. "just relax." He heard Daniel say, his mind was becoming numb to the feel of being inside of Daniel. this wasn't right but, it was wonderful and Derek couldn't seem to stop himself.

The long slender fingers pushed inside of Derek as they grazed upon this one single spot that made Derek's cock vibrated inside of Daniel releasing a stream of precum. Derek was really trying to hold back against cumming again. His will was breaking slowly, the pain from the fingers inside of him was easing his climax off. Before Derek could process it the fingers had disappeared and were replaced by something cold and plastic. The thing was shoved slowly and carefully into Derek "breath Derek, that's it. You can take it." he heard Stiles say. The toy just kept going further and further inside of Derek. He felt like he was going to explode from the feeling, Derek was feeling pain and pleasure all at once. He couldn't describe how good it felt, being so buried inside of Daniel and having something buried inside of him. Pushing his limits and going further it just felt so wonderful, so _right_. Derek rocked forward into Daniel and rocked back into the toy that Stiles had shoved into him. He could feel that there was more than just a couple inches that weren't still in him. He wanted it all in him, just as Derek thought that he felt the rest of it being shoved into him as Stiles sat it on the bed right under Derek. Derek felt pain from the rest of the it being shoved into him but, it was soon replaced by pleasure. Derek continued to rock back and forth between Daniel and the toy. Stiles whispered quietly into Derek's ear "not so fast my mate. I want to see you come apart slowly. Remember you're here to entertain me." Stiles held onto Derek's hips as he looked over at Daniel with a glare making Daniel crease all movement. Derek could feel the pain now and it was almost too much but, under neath it all the pleasure was holding on inside of his body, vibrating through his skin along with the pain. He writhed as he looked between the two, his eyes seemed to dilate with pleasure. Stiles licked at Derek's neck, started to nip and bite there. Soon too soon Stiles bit down onto Derek's neck causing pain from Derek that made him flinch away from Daniel and into Stiles more.

Stiles was right behind Derek and he felt Stiles cock, hard and persistent wanting something from Derek. Derek melted right then and there, more precum seeped from his cock which was currently buried only at the head of Daniel's opening. Derek heard Daniel chuckle lightly "quite the leaker isn't he master?" Stiles only licked at Derek's neck with approval. Stiles gently pulled the toy out of Derek as he lined himself up against Derek's opening "easy does it love." Stiles pushed into Derek's hole slowly and carefully "breath Derek, you need to breathe. In and out, that's it." Derek did as he was told, this wasn't what he was expecting but, if there was one thing Derek wanted it was to be Stiles and only Stiles. Stiles was all the way in before Derek even knew it, both Stiles and Derek were breathing heavily. Daniel was watching with amusement "okay i'm going to start moving." Stiles looked over at Daniel as he said with a nod "and Daniel is gonna start having his own fun with you." Daniel blinked then, putted on hand on Derek and the other on Stiles. With a smile he course power through them both, he felt the arousal strengthening becoming stronger and Daniel loved the feeling. He was coursing with the power coming from his master and his master's mate. Daniel felt full, fully than he felt in a long long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll continue this next sunday :) this is it for now because i lost my train of thought while watching tin man xD


	7. a whisper within the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hears something, something from his past calling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a time skip just so you know

" _Stiles..._ " At first Stiles thought he was hearing things but then he heard it stronger this time " _Stiles.._ " A voice calling him from his past memory, correction it wasn't just a voice it was THE voice. HIS MAKER'S VOICE. Stiles snapped his face to the side as he paused in his thrusting and listened to the fading voice " _Stiles, a bond must be made._ " he nodded to himself as he resumed his thrusting into Derek. David's voice seemed to be fading in and out for Stiles, as if it was a radio being turned on and off repeatably. Frankly Stiles found it annonying but, if he didn't do this he had a feeling something bad would happen. Stiles could hear Daniel and Derek but, they seemed to be lowered down. David's voice was a constant echoe to Stiles teaching him, and telling him what he needed to do. He moved one hand behind Daniel's neck bringing his head closer to Derek's neck as he commanded Daniel to bite him there. Stiles brought his only free hand into Derek's hair and pulled his head back making his neck more available, Stiles bit down on the free side of Derek's neck. He felt a tingling sensation as he felt a bond form between him, Derek and Daniel. Stiles could only feel after that, he could feel the organism that built in his waist and shot straight off into Derek, he felt the organism that built from Daniel first and it was stronger than normal, he heard the buzz that indicated that Daniel had come, saw the white stripes that coated both Daniel and Derek's chest. As Stiles was coming down from his climax he saw Derek's knot forming and could see that it was forced into Daniel gently before fully forming, Stiles smiled to himself as he looked at Daniel and Derek. "You are both mine now."

 

\-------

 

The sunlight soon rose after that and Stiles hid under the blankets for comfort as he looked at Daniel and Derek, both of them were relaxed and asleep. Derek was on Stiles' right side and Daniel was on his left side, the curtains were shut but the sun was still up and Stiles hated the sun. He could walk in it when he was fully fed but, he hated the sun. It always bothered his skin, it wasn't a danger to him it just bothered him. Stiles still had his spark and that was the only reason Stiles was able to walk into the sun. David found it strange because normally people who are turned into vampires can't walk into the sun but, Stiles was an exception he held onto his humanity for a long time and now Stiles seemed ready to give up before he has his humanity back again. Stiles closed his eyes to go to sleep, he could hear humming coming from somewhere. It was gentle and calming just how David used to do it for Stiles so Stiles could sleep easier and sleep Stiles did. Just like now Stiles fell asleep to the gentle humming.

Daniel smiled sleeplessly to Derek as he rubbed Stiles backside "this is how it normally happens" He said quietly to Derek "this is the morning routine for me. Now it's up to you to help out here too." Daniel rubbed Derek's chest gently "i'm sorry if we hurt you but, it was the bond that was needed to be made. Stiles needed his humanity back and we needed to be safe from the other, he's coming back you know?" Daniel shook his head no before Derek could open his mouth "sleep. Sleep now Derek, it's good for you and Stiles. I'll sleep once you two go to sleep." Daniel could see that Derek was struggingly to stay awake but, he soon fell asleep and then Daniel climbed out of the bed as quietly and as gently as possible. He picked up his phone and dialed a number "yes, it's been done. Yes, I have them both with him and they're asleep." He talked as quietly as he could but, he saw discomfort coming from Stiles and left the room to talk more to the mystery stranger "ah, we'll need a guard posted because i'm about to hit the hay too. We had a busy night and we won't be up until around 4 pm or 5 pm. Yes, you can send him it won't disturb Stiles so much if you send him. I think it'll ease Stiles more if you send Henry instead of anyone else, after all it makes it easy for a vampire to be around air born creatures. Especially ones that are often associated with them. Now, if you'll excuse me i'm going to go back in the bedroom and tell Scott to not come home unless he really needs to." Daniel hung the phone up and walked back into the bedroom as he heard a groan from under the sheets. "shhh love, it's okay i'm here. Derek's here, it's alright everything is fine." He climbed back into bed and gently rubbed Stiles back as he felt a hand snake out to hold onto his waist. They were all still very naked and that wasn't helping Daniel out much because of the sex that happened earlier this morning. He was still hungry but, not so much where he was starving. He could ignore it he wanted to, and right now he just wanted to sleep which was a very big deal for Daniel at the moment. He hasn't been able to sleep for about 12 hours counting this morning and the night before, it seemed about right. Daniel only slept when Stiles slept which was during the daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm stopping here before my hands trail off and don't make any more sense right now
> 
> Also i would like to point out that i tried my best to post yetersday but i wasn't able to get on soo here's a monday post.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TOUCH AND GO PROJECT but, i'm pretty dedicated to it


End file.
